Thomas Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
Parody of the 2007 film, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Cast *Harry Potter - Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Draco Malfoy - Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine *Hermione Granger - Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley - Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Albus Dumbledore - The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Minerva McGonagall - Lady Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Severus Snape - Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rubeus Hagrid - Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Luna Lovegood - Flora (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Filius Flitwick - Fergus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nagini - ??? *Dolores Jane Umbridge - Elizabeth (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregory Goyle - Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sirius Black - Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Arthur Weasley - Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lord Voldemort - Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Peter Pettigrew - Sixteen (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bellatrix Lestrange - Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lucius Malfoy - Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Death Eaters - Various Villains *Dean Thomas - Dennis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley - Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley - Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ginny Weasley - Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Neville Longbottom: Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Parvati Patil : Annie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Other Hogwarts Students - various kids and teens *Cho Chang - Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Padma Patil - Clarabel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hedwig the Owl - herself *Augustus Rockwood - ??? *Jugson - ??? *Seamus Finnigan : Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sybil Trelawney: herself *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank: herself *Argus Filch: George (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Phineas Nigellus Black: himself *Remus Lupin: Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Centaurs: ??? *Dawlish: ??? *Molly Weasley: Molly (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Nymphadora Tonks: Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Kingsley Shacklebolt: BoCo (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Arabella Figg: ??? *Alphas Doge: ??? *Emmeline Vance: ??? *Slytherin Girl 1: ??? *Train Porter: ??? *Blond Slytherin Girl: ??? *Ministry of Magical Panel Members: Themselves *Slytherin Girl 2: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: 'Arry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Crabbe: ??? *Antonin Dolohov: Dodge (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Walden Macnair: ??? *Travers: ??? *Nigel Wolpert: Paxton (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rabasta Lestrange: ??? *Nott: ??? *Avery: ??? *Mulciber: ??? *Zachariah Smith: ??? *Graham Montague: ??? *Cornelius Fudge: The Pack Foreman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Amelia Bones: ??? *Percy Weasley: Arthur (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Witches: ??? *James Potter: Stepney (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lily Potter: Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cedric Diggory (portrait only): Stanley (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Frank Longbottom: ??? *Alice Longbottom: ??? *Vernon Dursley: D199 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Petunia Dursley: ??? *Dudley Dursley - Smudger (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Piers Polkiss: ??? *Malcolm: ??? *Dennis: ??? *Gordon: ??? *Kreacher: Hector (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Grawp: ??? *Bane: ??? *Fang the dog: ??? *Crookshanks: ??? *Mrs Norris the cat: Sylvester (Looney Tunes) Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger Images (14).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore Images (19).jpeg|Lady Hatt as Professor Minerva McGonagall Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Professor Severus Snape It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Molly Weasley Arthur the LMS Tank Engine.jpeg|Arthur as Percy Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Remus Lupin It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Sirius Black George (Steamroller).png|George as Mr. Argus Filch Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Filius Flitwick MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas Images (15).jpeg|Stanley as Cedric Diggory Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as James Potter Images (18).jpeg|D199 as Vernon Dursley SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Cho Chang MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Luna Lovegood Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody BoCo (TTTE).jpg|BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Nymphadora Tonks Images (21).jpeg|Elizabeth as Delores Umbridge It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Bellatrix Lestrange MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Lord Voldemort Dodge.jpg|Dodge as Antonin Dolohov Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Nigel HectorModel.png|Hector as Kreacher MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Petunia Dursley Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter